Outtakes from BadWolf Howls
by XSunshine95X
Summary: This is a series of one-shots and outtakes from my story BadWolf howls. I hope you guys enjoy and as always please review. Rated T (because I am paranoid) for some mild cursing.
1. Chapter 2-Turn left

**A/N: So here is Turn left. I had originally planned for this chapter to be chapter 21 but I changed my mind and wrote something completely orignial. I wrote in chapter 21 that Jenny was in that alternate timeline but in this one I didn't add that. I kept Jenny out of it and in my head she is out protecting the nobles and she is finding the Doctor. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who. Pretty sure it owns me.**

The Doctor and Donna glanced around at the market area. Donna refrained from huffing her annoyance, of all the shopping areas he could have bought her to, it had to be this one.

"So what are we doing here spaceman? I'm not dressed for running for my life." Donna sighed turning to face the Doctor, crossing her arms.

The Doctor smiled his manic, trouble causing smile. "Oh just the normal shopping trip. No trouble, not this time anyways, well I hope not. I mean I am pretty sure there will be no trouble but then again." The Doctor trailed off as he realized Donna had wondered off. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He might as well go look for the part he came here for. No use in trying to hunt Donna down, she would come back sooner or later.

Donna continued walking, pausing at a couple of booths to inspect some trinkets when one would catch her eye, before she continued walking.

"Might I interest you in a reading?" A women called to her. Donna eyed the women suspiciously before shaking her head.

"No thanks." Donna said continuing walking.

"But your hair gives you a free reading. Red is good." The women said.

Donna rolled her eyes and gave up. What would be the harm?

Donna was thrown off by the questioning of the lady but she didn't question it to much as the world spun and she was back in her car, arguing with her mom about her job interviews.

Donna went about her life, occasionally thinking she was missing something but it wasn't till Christmas and odd star exploded in the sky that she started to question her sanity.

She walked over to where there were a bunch of lights and a body being identified by a women with shoulder length brown hair. Donna walked closer to the line and stopped, watching as something slipped off of the stretcher. It seemed familiar to Donna but after a couple of seconds of not being able to recall why, she shook it off.

"It's him. It's the Doctor. I don't understand, he should have had time to regenerate unless he just didn't want to." The older woman said whispering sadly.

"Why wouldn't he want to? We were able to dig up the Tardis." A soldier said. The lady shook her head.

"He lost her." The woman said as she sobbed, she turned and walked away. Donna frowned and her forehead creased.

Movement caught her eye in the shadows on the other side of the ambulance and Donna saw a young blonde watching the paramedics load the body. The girl caught Donna watching her, the girl's eyes widen slightly but then she shook her head and disappeared in a purple- blueish light.

Then a man and a curly head woman tapped her on the shoulder and she forgot all about the other woman.

"Hello." The curly one said.

"Yeah sorry to bother you but who did they find?" the Dark skinned man asked anxiously glancing around the scene.

"Um a Doctor, I believe." Donna said unsteadily.

"Well then where is he sweetie?" The curly lady asked.

Donna looked at the pair with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. He….I mean they said he was dead but they didn't say a name just the Doctor." Donna trailed off as both of the people in front of her jerked around staring at the older women that had identified the body.

They shared a wide eyed look before turning back to Donna.

"Did they find another body?" The curly lady asked grabbing Donna by her shoulders and shaking her. "Did they find a woman Donna? You have to think!"

Donna shoved the woman off of her shoulders. "Don't touch me curly or I'll slap you into next Christmas." Donna yelled before walking away.

"I thought you said she travelled with the Doc. How come she didn't know him then?" Mickey asked as he continued to scan the area. "And where is Rose?"

River shook her head. "This place is wrong. It…it feels wrong." River whispered.

"I'm just a tin dog remember? I don't have freaky time sense stuff." Mickey said with a shrug. River rolled her eyes.

"We should get to unit. See what we can find out about Rose and the Tardis." River turned and walked away. Mickey looked towards the fading figure of Donna before following.

Once they convinced the brigadier who they were, which was surprisingly easy to do, they went straight to the Tardis. The Tardis was already darker and quieter which worried River.

"I don't know how much time we have left. She is trying her hardest but without the Doctor and Rose for that matter, she is going to die. The Doctor and her share a link but Rose is her heart, without them she can't live." River said explaining the best she could.

"Wait. Your telling me the time traveling, blue box is alive? Seriously? I thought he was making it up." Mickey said staring at River, his eyes comically wide.

River laughed. "Mickey Smith, you helped save the universe with a big yellow truck, did you honestly think you would have needed that truck had the Tardis been a simple machine?" River asked as she shook her head.

"Well I just sorta figured the Doctor never taught Rose how to drive." Mickey shrugged his eyes still wide and staring at the console.

"Oh she knows how to drive. He started teaching her almost as soon as she stepped on board." River chuckled.

Mickey just nodded. "Right." He muttered.

"Come on, we need to get to work. Did you notice the thing on Donna's back?" River asked.

"Yeah. Figured it was best not to stare." Mickey said as he slipped back into his Torchwood training. River smirked slightly when she heard the calm, officer voice instead of the tin dog.

"That thing is what is messing with time. Basic time beetle but one that is going to change everything. I am very surprised I haven't started fading or erased completely, Jenny already has been erased. I wonder though." River said trailing off as she walked back towards the Tardis. She saw a flicker of gold near the console.

"YES!" River yelled startling Mickey.

"What is it?" Mickey asked stepping towards her. River turned around and smiled a face breaking grin.

"Rose is alive." River said still smiling. "That is why I am not being erased. Rose has been trying to find the Tardis through their bond which is why the Tardis is so dark. The Tardis isn't dead yet, it is still dying but we have a little longer."

"You have about ten minutes to tell me what the hell you are doing on the Tardis and how you know about me." A harsh voice demanded from behind them. Mickey and River slowly turned around where they came face to face with a blaster aimed at them. River slowly raised her hands and swallowed the large lump that formed in her throat.

"Rose?" Mickey asked quietly but Rose wouldn't even look at him.

"Hello Sweetie." River said with a smile. "I forgot that this you wouldn't have met me yes. I am a friend, a very, very, dear friend."

Rose didn't relax instead she stepped forward, the gun still raised. "Am I supposed to just take your word on that?" Rose growled. River swallowed thickly and Mickey stepped forward to intervene but River quickly shook her head no.

"I know you just got back to this world. I know that you had help escaping Torchwood. I know you went to Jack and stayed with him for a few days before finding the Doctor again despite knowing it was too early. I know about Jackie, Pete and Tony. I know all about Bad Wolf and I know you are very scared. I know you Rose Tyler, the Bad Wolf, howling for the Oncoming Storm." River spoke softly and gently sent a wave of love, truth and comfort over their bond.

Rose's eyes widen and her stance relaxed. She holster her weapon again before looking up at the console as the Tardis lite up. "I trust you." Rose said. Her voice still held the harshness of Bad Wolf but River knew it would be for a while. "I am going to assume, you know how to fix this, the timelines are wrong and the Tardis is dying and so am I but you know that already."

River nodded. "Yes. We have to find out where Donna had to make the decision that caused her to never meet the Doctor. There's a time beetle on her back." River explained and completely ignoring the looks Mickey was giving her.

"That's the red head then. I saw here after they found the Doctor's body." Rose said. "She was watching me."

"How did you escape?" River asked as Rose circled the console dragging her hand across it, stroking the Tardis softly.

"I didn't." Rose said before looking up. "The Tardis saved me." Rose went back to walking around the console, murmuring words to the Tardis. "I can help you the only way I know how but I won't be able to survive. I have to connect with the Tardis's heart fully."

"Absolutely not. We can build a time machine. The Tardis will be able to survive for a few months, now that you are here. If you bond fully with the Tardis, even if this timeline is wrong, I'm not sure you will be returned to the proper timeline. You are much more important than I think you realize and Donna is going to need a familiar face." River argued back. Rose eyes flashed dangerous but the Tardis hummed in agreement with River and Rose stared at the rotor.

"Fine. What are we going to do?" Rose growled out as she sat down on the jump seat.

River and Rose planned the next few month's events out, leaving Mickey completely out of the conversation all together. He wasn't sure why they were ignoring him, specifically River but he got the feeling it would be best to ask later when it was just him and River.

Once Rose left to begin her part of convincing Donna. Mickey walked over to River.

"Wanna tell me why we are pretending I don't exist? Why my best friend in two universes refuses to even look at me?" Mickey asked sharply.

"She believes you are dead. The Rose that is with us, is fresh from the parallel world, she hasn't had time to heal. She is convinced that she saw you die and this is your way of haunting her. She once told me she believed she had lost her mind shortly after coming back to this world. She is also full to the brim with anger, she blames herself for everything. This is the Rose we have to deal with and unfortunately it isn't the easiest version of her either. So for now, we ignore you, for now you are a ghost because that is what she needs to think." River said sternly.

Mickey wasn't sure how to argue with that so he just nodded his head in agreement.

The next few months were hard on everyone. Mickey was getting tired of being a ghost, Donna didn't want to believe Rose, Rose had the half mind to strangle the red head, and River was arguing with Unit that they had to destroy their impromptu time machine as soon as they were finished with, which of course lead to a huge mess of paperwork.

Rose had finally convinced Donna to come to unit and go to her death. Donna was standing in the circle of mirrors with the vest strapped onto her shoulders. River, Rose and Mickey all stood at the edge.

Rose stepped forward as Donna began to panic.

"Donna. Stop. You asked what was on your back and now we are showing you. That time beetle is screwing with the timelines. I explained this early, but the only way to get rid of it is by travel back. That is what the vest and mirrors are for."

Donna stopped panicking and stared dumbfounded at Rose. "You built a time machine." Donna stated.

Rose gave a manic grin and nodded. "Yep." Rose said popping the p like the Doctor but the smile faded and she grew serious once again. "And I am so sorry but you are going to die."

Donna's jaw dropped open and River turned to Rose wide eyed while Mickey open and closed his mouth while staring in shocked at Rose.

"What?" Donna asked before anyone else could speak up. "What do you mean blondie?" Donna demanded when Rose didn't answer.

Rose sighed. "I am so sorry Donna but it is the only way. You made a decision that led you away from meeting the Doctor. Think back, to the day you were headed for that job interview, you turn right instead of left. You need to go back and you need to turn left. By turning left you meet the Doctor, you save him." Rose said as she crossed her arms. She wasn't sure what this all meant for her but she could guess. She too was going to die, River had been right she was too big, too important for her to just be pulled into this timeline from the other. She wouldn't remember this, another she will go on living the original with no memory of this timeline because she had never been her. Mickey and River would be pulled back to their original timeline and all would be fixed.

Donna nodded but the tears fell. "How am I supposed to do that? Slap myself silly?" Donna asked with an eye roll.

River snorted. "Now that is something I would like to see. What you do or how you do it is up to you but you have to convince yourself to turn left. Whatever it takes you must turn left." River stated.

Donna nodded. "Right. Well lets get a move on then."

Rose nodded and step forward to activate the machine but paused to give Donna one last look. "I'm sorry." She whispered as tears slipped out of the corner of her eye and the cool, in control façade slipped."

Donna was wide eyed as she looked at Rose. The woman she had known to be collected and in command was now crying. It shocked her enough for her to speak. "For what?" Donna asked but Rose pressed the big red button and Donna was transported into time.

She groaned when she landed and looked around, spotting a street sign then gave an angry shout. "I am two blocks away blondie with less than" Donna paused to look at her watch. "Three minutes to get there!"

Donna started running, she wasn't sure how but she finally understood the urgency and the need to change this timeline. It was like something was nudging her along, encouraging her and as she rounded the last corner, she knew she was headed to her death.

Rose stared at the spot Donna disappeared from and turned to face River. "You need to leave now." Rose said coldly.

River startled at the tone and turned to face her. "Yes, WE do." River emphasized the 'we' and nodded toward her but as she spoke, Rose shook her head no.

"There is no we, just you and Mickey." Rose held up her hand as River opened her mouth. "I figured it out when he didn't disappear after the first week. I didn't tell you because there was no point. I am going to die here." Rose stated, her face and voice void of all emotions.

River and Mickey stared at her and River quickly narrowed her eyes. "No you are not. I won't let you."

Rose shook her head. "You said it yourself River. I am too important to just be pulled into a wrong timeline. The me you know won't have any memories of this because she will never had been her. I will die here." Rose said while tears welled up in River's eyes as she connected the dots.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know." River cried. Rose nodded and wrapped the other girl in hug.

"It's fine. I accepted my death a long time ago. Besides that I am hoping there is a much happier me, a better sister waiting on you in the right world." Rose cried. "I am sorry I couldn't be her but you must go. There isn't time."

Rose pushed both River and Mickey into the circle before either could say anything and activated the machine. She had transferred the coordinates in River's Vortex Manipulator into her own Vortex Manipulator and then fused her Vortex Manipulator into the machine, it was the only way she knew she could get them out in time.

With a sigh, she turned and entered the Tardis and sent her on her finally trip. Rose rushed out the Tardis and into the street where Donna laid. She quickly crouched beside the red head.

"When you see the Doctor again. Tell him two words. Just two words." Rose said as she leaned down to the women's ear. "Bad Wolf." Rose whispered.

As Donna closed her eyes, Rose stepped back and walked into the Tardis. The console was open, the Tardis's heart was exposed once more, and Rose walked closer. She let out a breath and she disappeared into golden particles back into the Tardis's heart once more.

Donna jumped off the stool and away from the woman in shed. The woman stared at Donna in fear as she scrambled out of the tent.

"You were so strong. What are you?" The woman whispered as she ran backwards out of the tent, nearly tripping into the Doctor before disappearing into the crowded market place. The Doctor raised an eyebrow but walked towards Donna with an amused expression.

"There you are. What have I said about wondering off?" The Doctor asked.

Donna didn't answer instead she launched herself at the Doctor. "You are alive. You are really here and okay."

The Doctor looked down confused. "Of course I am. What happened?"

Donna led him back into the tent and they sat down as she told him what happened in the other world.

The Doctor frowned as Donna finished and poked at the now dead beetle.

"The weird thing is, this has happened to you twice. Something keeps dragging us together." The Doctor muttered. "Almost like you are supposed to meet me, by not meeting me you almost destroyed the universe."

Donna's eyes widen as a memory surfaced. "She said something similar."

The Doctor's frowned deepened as he studied Donna. "Doesn't matter now that world is gone." The Doctor said.

Donna shook her head frantically. "No. No, they said all worlds. They said in all worlds, the stars are going out."

The Doctor stared at her. "They who? Who was it Donna? What did she look like?"

Donna squinted her eyes as she tried to remember. "One was the lady, from the library, the other one was dark skinned, male, he didn't talk much neither one of them did. They let the other woman take charge."

The Doctor quickly grew nervous and he gripped Donna's arm tightly. "What did the other woman look like Donna? Remember, what did she look like?"

Donna stared at him as her face scrunched up in concentration. The other girl was the hardest one to remember, it was like something was blocking it. "She was blonde. Young." Donna said as she shook her head. "I can't remember anything else but she said to tell you. Just two words. Said it was a warning."

The Doctor was frantic now and jumped up, gripping Donna's shoulder tightly. "What two words? What was her name Donna?" The Doctor practically yelled.

Donna's eyes widen as the Doctor became more frantic. "She said. She said Bad Wolf."

And with that the Doctor took off out the door, with Donna right on his heels. They took off towards the Tardis and set the course to Earth, ready to face the end of the universe again.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I had to take this down and repost it. Thanks to my beta for seeing that it wasn't uploaded right! Honestly you are amazing!**

 **A/N:So this series is going to be a series of one-shots and outtakes from my story BadWolf Howls. Hope you guys enjoy them. Amazing thanks to my awesome Beta for taking on even more work from me. Again thank you guys for following me on this writing journey. Please, as always, review and tell me what you think :) Thanks again.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor who. Pretty sure it owns me :)**

Rose stared at Mickey in disbelief.

"How...I saw you die."Rose whispered as she stepped closer.

"You never found my body did you though babe." mickey said with a grin.

Rose back away slowly. This wasn't real she was dreaming or hallucinating.

Rose couldn't speak so she just shook her head no while still backing up.

"There was so much chaos that day that you just assumed I died like everyone else. We were set up. Then you disappeared. I'll explain more later but the walls between universes were weakening. Remember the stars going out?" Mickey asked waiting for Rose to respond before continuing. Rose gave a slight nod and stepped further back till her back hit the wall.

"We had to send you home and Jackie, she argued and argued and argued but we explained everything starting with that yellow truck and ending with Torchwood she agreed to help. I've been jumping universe after universe trying to find the right one then me and a River Song person had to convince Donna to turn left, before I could get here. Though to be honest I didn't expect you here yet, but I'm glad you're safe." Mickey went to step towards Rose but Jack grabbed him and shook his head.

"Rosie?" Jack whispered cautiously stepping forward.

"Give me my stuff back Jack." Rose commanded. Her tone leaving no room for arguing.

"Rose, no you can't. Its really Mickey I swear." Jack took another hesitant step forward. Rose looked for a quick exit but she was trapped. Mickey, Jack and Martha were all standing within reach of her.

"I have followed every rule you have given me including your stupid desk leave. I am better, Jenny is with her dad. I can leave now." Rose said evenly. Her eyes burning with anger. Jack shook his head no and Rose growled. "I will just take it then if you-."

"Rose! Stop. Listen to the captain or me if you want. Not sure who you like more. Weelll guess it doesn't really matter. Oh look a there Donna, I got his gob. Ha, should have known, you both like to talk though so it could be yours as well." the doctor's clone said as the stepped off the lift.

Rose paled even further and sank closer to the wall, her eyes wide with fear and anger.

"no no no no." Rose whispered shaking her head frantically.

Jack turned and laid a hard glare at the meta crisis. "You two have the worst timing. I told you to give me a chance to explain it to her and both of you idiots walk in before I even get two words out."

"Donna needs her. We are on limited time. Beside-" The meta crisis started.

"NO! SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" Rose yelled sinking down to the ground, her head was in between her knees and she was struggling to catch her breath.

"Rose?" Mickey spoke quietly stepping forward, wrapping an arm around Rose.

"Get off. You aren't real. None of this is real." Rose whispered as she shoved Mickey away and rocked on her heels. "Why are you doing this to me? Why? No more. No more please." Rose pleaded.

Mickey looked at Jack with a raised eyebrow while Jack growled towards the metacrisis.

"I told you to stay away, just send Donna. She can't handle this, she was just getting better. This-" Jack growled pointing towards Rose. "Hasn't happened in a long time. What game are you playing at?" The Meta crisis simply ignored Jack and took a slow step towards Rose, pushing past Jack as the captain tried to stop him.

"Rose. Donna needs you. We aren't a hallucination. Those people aren't here, you are with Jack and his team. I know this is a bit unsettling but that lump of mess over there is Mickey and I am most certainly not the Doctor I just look like him. I am a clone, born from his hand, remember Rose, remember the hand the Doctor had cut off, fighting the sycorax. I promise we will talk more later but Donna really is running out of time and I rather not have to wipe her memories." The metacrisis said as he stepped forward and crouched in front of Rose.

He gently grabbed Rose's hand and pulled it into his. He opened his mind and Rose gasped. His mind was different, very different than the Doctor's and she could feel the truth of his words. Rose's eyes widen and she looked over to Donna.

"Blondie. Get off your arse and get to work fixing my head then work out whatever that is but my head's killing me." Donna snapped as she rubbed her temples.

"You're dying and you think I can stop it. You all think I can fix this." Rose said as she stood and straightened her jacket. She sent a harsh glare towards Mickey and a silent, we will talk later. Mickey gave a small nod and then turned to leave the room with Martha right behind him.

"Yes. You are just as good as the Doctor, if not better and your connection to the Tardis should make this pretty simple. Your power as Bad Wolf is very strong and not something we know much of, but I suspect this will be very simple compared to straighten your own mind. Don't give me that look" The Meta Crisis said as Rose sent a startled, confused look towards him. "When you first started gaining your memories of becoming Bad Wolf and all your abilities I am assuming you had to go to your own control center and save yourself from burning. If not you then someone did. Your mind would have be a complete mess of timelines and power you had no idea how to control. You or someone would have had to untangle your mind." Rose's eyes were wide but her mouth were set in a firm line confirming the metacrisis thoughts as well as giving a clear message that was not a topic she was willing to discuss. The metacrisis backed off and gave a nod.

"Do you trust me Donna? Do you want me to do this?" Rose asked turning away from Jack and the Meta crisis. This was ultimately Donna's choice.

Donna gave Rose an offended look. "Of course I do blondie. Otherwise, himself never would have dragged me here." Donna scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Rose smiled slightly before stepping forward. "Right. I am going to try and so help both of em, if this doesn't work I'll kill em." Rose said sending another glare towards the metacrisis who took a step back. Rose took a deep breath then gave Jack a pleading look. "You honestly believe I can do this?"

Jack grabbed her hand and nodded encouraging. "I am absolutely positive you can do this Rosie." Rose stared at him for a few seconds longer before nodding and turning back to Donna, where she stood by the couch.

"Alright let's get to work. Jack, I'll probably pass out afterwards. Just keep me safe yeah?" Rose asked giving the metacrisis a weary look. Jack nodded and Rose slowly raised her hands to Donna's temple pausing for a second. Donna huffed, rolled her eyes and shoved Rose's hands to her temples causing both of them to gasp at the sudden presence of each other in the other's mind.

"Okay Donna. You know the drill. Doors and all that." Rose said gently.

"You are a lot older than I thought." Donna said with a laugh. Rose laugh with her but quickly got to work trying to untangle the blue, red, and golden strands that were lumped together and pulled extremely tight.

The metacrisis and Jack held their breaths after the girls gasped but after a few seconds of no other signs of distressed they relaxed. Jack moved to the couch and perched himself on the edge, leaning his elbows on his knees and threaded his hands together as he watched the girls, nervously.

The metacrisis began to pace, never removing his eyes off of either Rose or Donna.

"I need a name." The metacrisis said quietly after 10 minutes of tense silence.

Jack spared a quick glance to him and nodded his head. "I agree. Any ideas? Can't be John smith, it would raise too many questions." Jack had turned his eyes back to Rose, carefully watching for any signs that this wasn't going well.

The metacrisis gave a nod before sitting beside Jack on the couch. He looked up to Rose and Donna before speaking again. "You think Rose would mind if I used her name?"

Jack jerked his head to look at the man beside him before giving a smirk. "You want to go by Rose? That could stir up all sorts of trouble." Jack said trying to refrain from laughing.

The metacrisis glared at him. "No, you insatiable flirt. Tyler. I want to be called John Noble Tyler. John for the Doctor, Noble for Donna and Tyler because of Rose. I am a bit of all of them." The metacrisis explained. Jack stopped laughing and gave John a meaningful look.

"That is a question only Rose can answer for certain, but I think she would really like that. Once we explain everything, she doesn't like being left in the dark and we sorta did that today." Jack said wincing at the thought of bring the Bad Wolf onto himself. The Doctor and his oncoming storm never worried Jack, never even phased him but Rose, now Rose was one terrifying person when she wanted to be. "She is...different than the Rose the Doctor remembers and slightly different than the one Donna met. I believe she has gotten better but she still has her moments and your little stunt earlier, might have just set her back to before Jenny. What were you thinking?" Jack said as he looked at John.

"All I had to do was to touch her. That's it." John said.

"Telepathic. She is a telepathic and apparently, so are you." Jack said with a nod, finally understanding his stunt.

"Yeah well Rose and Doctor remember?" John said. Donna let out a slight gasp causing both of them to snap their attention back to the girls. "Come on Rose." John muttered sliding closer to the edge of the couch.

"How long has it been?" Jack asked. His fist were clenched tightly together trying to keep himself from worrying.

"About 15 minutes. Not sure, time sense isn't too good, not enough time lord." John said but he quickly stood up as sweat started beading on Rose and Donna's foreheads. Jack stood up with him and watched closely for any signs of distress. After a few minutes of carefully watching them, both of them sat back down.

"I really hope this is working." John muttered as he rubbed his hand down his face and sighed.

"Think so. I mean if Rose couldn't help or wasn't able to help then she would stop and say so. She isn't careless with others just herself. I'm more worried about the effects this is going to have on Rose. She's not invincible. Don't know how much you remember, hell I don't even know what she all she told the Doctor but she can die." Jack said softly.

"I remember her time with the Doctor. When I was created the Tardis unlocked them, on my end only, the Doctor is none the wiser. But for whatever reason mine were unlocked, rather it was because I am a different person or so I could save Donna, I don't know. Rose was...for lack of a better description, harsh. She wouldn't tell him much, told him about her family but she never got into Bad Wolf." John said.

"She almost died, not too long ago, I put her on desk leave and she has been pissed ever since. I admit it might have been a tad overprotective but someone has to." Jack said after a bit.

John nodded. "How did you do it then? Save her I mean." John asked almost eagerly.

"Future Doctor. Too complicated to explain." Jack said quietly. John just nodded his head in response and went back to focusing on the girls.


	3. Chapter 22-Outtake

**A/N: Hello! New outtakes for you guys! These have been sitting on my computer for a while and well, there was a reason I did an outtake story :) So this particular chapter is an outtake for chapter 22. This was the original chapter that I had written but I decided to go in a different direction. A lot of my outtakes were changed because I felt like I was torturing Rose too much. Anyways, next chapter for the actually story is in my beta's amazing hands right now so it will be up soon. Happy Thanksgiving for those that are reading that celebrate! Enjoy and review!**

Rose stared at Mickey in disbelief.

"How...I saw you die."Rose whispered as she stepped closer.

"You never found my body did you though babe." mickey said with a grin.

Rose back away slowly. This wasn't real she was dreaming or hallucinating.

Rose couldn't speak so she just shook her head no while still backing up.

"There was so much chaos that day that you just assumed I died like everyone else. We were set up. Then you disappeared. I'll explain more later but the walls between universes were weakening. Remember the stars going out?" Mickey asked waiting for Rose to respond before continuing. Rose gave a slight nod and stepped further back till her back hit the wall.

"We had to send you home and Jackie, she argued and argued and argued but we explained everything starting with that yellow truck and ending with Torchwood she agreed to help. I've been jumping universe after universe trying to find the right one then me and a River Song person had to convince Donna to turn left, before i could get here. Though to be honest I didn't expect you here yet, but I'm glad you're safe." Mickey went to step towards Rose but Jack grabbed him and shook his head.

"Let's say, that just for a minute, I believe you. Why now? Why not tell me in the other world? Why not have my parents tell me? Huh? TELL ME!" Rose screamed as she stormed towards Mickey, tears streaming down her face.

"We couldn' and Torchwood had to believe that we suspected nothing. Rose, you didn't even notice the changes yet, you were to wrapped up in your grief. Besides if we couldn't get the dimension cannon to work then you would be absolutely crushed all over again. None of us could do that to you again." Mickey said stepping forward and grabbing Rose's hand tightly in his for a second before pulling her shaking frame into a hug. "I am so sorry, we lied Rose, but you have to understand. Please." Mickey whispered into her hair.

"They died Mickey. They died because of me." Rose whispered as more tears racked her body and she clutched Mickey tighter to her.

Mickey froze and raised his head to look at Jack for explanation or confirmation. Jack crossed his arm and looked down at the floor, giving a slight nod. Mickey gasped and clutched Rose tightly, burying his face into Rose's hair.

"Torchwood." Rose tried between sobs. "Mom and Dad wanted to leave town for a few days, to try." Rose paused as another sob bubbled up but before she could continue a door opened behind her and she looked up, take a slight step away from Mickey but not letting go of his hand.

"Jack? You might want to come and take a look at this." Tosh called softly from the doorway leading to one of the many opened offices.

"Alright. Rose? You okay?" Jack asked.

Rose just nodded and Jack touched her shoulder before walking towards Tosh, closing the door behind him. After Jack left, and Rose calmed herself down some, she turned back towards Mickey still refusing to let go of his hand.

"I was so wrapped up in my work after you and the rest of the team died. Mum and Dad wanted me to get away for a couple of days. It took a lot of convincing but eventually I went. It was actually Tony who convinced me..." Rose said with a tight smile. "We were on the way back. I had drove separately because I arrived later than them and was going to go to Torchwood after we got back. Work alothic me." Rose whispered squeezing Mickey's hand tighter. "Mum and them were in front of me, we were less than 10 minutes from home, a truck came out of nowhere and hit their car, the truck never slowed down, till they slammed them into a tree. They all died on impact and I could do nothing but watch. I found out shortly after that it was a trap set by Torchwood. In less than 4 days I was in custody." Rose whispered the last part. She waited for the tears, anger and guilt to hit but it never came. Rose lowered her head and stared at the floor.

"I am so sorry Rose. We were hoping to stop them before it got to that part. Seems I was a bit late. Kinda like himself with the landings. Really I am, can't land anywhere I aim." Mickey said as he nudge Rose's shoulder. Rose gave him a tongue in tooth smile.

"Missed you Micks." She said hugging him again.

"You should've. I'm not just a tin dog." Mickey said laughing and hugging her back.

Jack walked out of the office and was shocked to see the two smiling.

"Hate to break this lovely reunion really I am but I need to step out for a few. I will be back shortly. Clean yourself up Rosie, we have guest." Jack teased before stepping onto the lift that would bring him up at the edge of the park.

Rose eyed him curiously but just shrugged. It wasn't unusual for their to be random 'guest'. Mostly just aliens or people lost through the rift.

"Right. I'm just going to go get cleaned up. Seems I have work to do. Tosh will set you up in a room for the night. Then we will discuss everything tomorrow." Rose said as she slipped back into her commander voice. "Tosh!" Rose yelled. Tosh walked out of the room and Rose nodded towards Mickey and Tosh nodded her understanding.

Mickey recognized Rose's tone instantly and nodded. "Great. It's great to see you again Rose." Mickey said as he gave Rose a quick salute and walked towards the woman he assumed was Tosh.

Rose rolled her eyes and stepped towards the loo down a hallway on the other side of the office. It didn't take her long to clean the smudged makeup and fix her hair.

As she stepped towards the hub, she heard voices that were strangely familiar to her. As she got closer and she saw who it was she stopped at the edge of the hub ,crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"Who came up with that entrance, very genius if I do say so myself, a bit of alien technology and some Time lord tech that you should not have." The man that look like the Doctor said his back to Rose..

"Oh shove off Doctor. It was me who created it." Rose growled.

The man jerked around almost falling over himself. "Oh there you are. Hello." The man said smiling at Rose. Jack hastily stepped forward in between Rose and the metacrisis.

"Rose, that's not-" Jack started but Rose cut him off.

"And you! How dare you!" Rose hissed stepping dangerously close to Jack. "The only thing I have asked from you was to do this one very simple thing. I have followed every stupid rule you have set in place. Hell I even followed your stupid desk duty bull for these past few months. But the second he appears you betray me." Rose spat.

Jack flinched from the anger in her eyes. He had seen this look many times before but never had he seen it pointed on him and he truly understood why her enemies fled faster than the Doctors, she was truly a terrifying creature.

All of a sudden Rose thrust your hand out making Jack jump back into the meta crisis who was silently watching the scene with interest. "The least you can do is let me go. Give me my stuff back and make him forget. This is your fault. You fix it. Give me my bag." Rose growled. Her hand still held out, palm up, waiting for her stuff.

The meta crisis and Donna flinched at Rose's words and watched as Jack paled and started gaping like a fish before he finally was able to put some words together. "You can't leave Rosie." He whispered. The rest of the Torchwood team and Mickey had snuck back into the hub when they heard Rose yelling and the meta crisis and Donna were shocked to see the lack of reactions. Either they were very well trained or they knew this was coming.

"Oi! Blondie!" Donna yelled suddenly. Rose snatched to look at her and Rose relaxed some but not nearly enough. "This." Donna said pointing to the meta crisis. "isn't the Doctor. He is a meta crisis, a clone, he has some of the Doctor, some of me and strangely enough some of you. A totally different person. Now shut up and stop trying to run and fix my bloody head. It is killing me in every sense of the word." Donna yelled as she rubbed her temples with her index fingers.

The anger quickly drained from Rose and she turned towards the Meta crisis.

"What's going on?" Rose demanded looking at the meta crisis for an explanation.

"It's a two way meta crisis. Her brain can't handle it and she is burning. Unless you fix it." The meta crisis said as he shoved his hands in his suit pockets.

"Me? Where is the Doctor?" Rose squawked, looking wide eyed between the three.

"The Doctor was just going to wipe her memories of him. All their adventures, everything about him, all of it just gone and I couldn't see that happen. I have their memories, well some of them, most of them but it's like watching a film, I see but I didn't really live it, anyways the memories you locked away in the Doctor's mind aren't blocked in mine and the Tardis suggested you. She seems to think you can fix her and I believe you can." The meta crisis spoke with absolutely certainty and Rose stared at him, completely baffled.

"And what happens if I can't? I wipe her memories and then I become the bad guy?" Rose asked.

"Rose, you are the Bad Wolf. Your connection to the heart of the Tardis and access to that power will help you save her, I believe. But besides that you are a strong telepathic. Stronger than even the Doctor and this wouldn't be the first time you had to do something like this would it? Somebody, or you would have had to straighten out your own mind when Bad Wolf revealed her full self to you. You mind would have been overwhelmed with all the new senses and telepathic abilities. Your mind would have been a complete mess and you would have been burning. I believe this will be much easier to deal with." The meta cris said.

Rose's eyes were wide but her mouth were set in a firm line confirming the meta crisis thoughts as well as giving a clear message, that was not a topic she was willing to discuss. The meta crisis backed off and gave a nod.

"Do you trust me Donna? Do you want me to do this?" Rose asked turning away from Jack and the Meta crisis. This was ultimately Donna's choice.

Donna gave Rose an offended look. "Of course I do blondie. Otherwise, himself never would have dragged me here." Donna scoffed and rolled her eyes.

Rose smiled slightly before stepping forward. "Right. I am going to try and so help both of em, if this doesn't work I'll kill em." Rose said sending another glare towards the meta crisis who took a step back. Rose took a deep breath then gave Jack a pleading look. "You honestly believe I can do this?"

Jack grabbed her hand and nodded encouraging. "I am absolutely positive you can do this Rosie." Rose stared at him for a few seconds longer before nodding and turning back to Donna, where she stood by the couch.

"Alright let's get to , I'll probably pass out afterwards. Just keep me safe yeah?" Rose asked giving the meta crisis a weary look. Jack nodded and Rose slowly raised her hands to Donna's temple pausing for a second. Donna huffed, rolled her eyes and shoved Rose's hands to her temples causing both of them to gasp at the sudden presence of each other in the other's mind.

" _Okay Donna. You know the drill. Doors and all that." Rose said gently._

" _You are a lot older than I thought." Donna said with a laugh. Rose laugh with her but quickly got to work trying to untangle the blue, red, and golden strands that were lumped together and pulled extremely tight._

The meta crisis and Jack held their breaths after the girls gasped but after a few seconds of no other signs of distressed they relaxed. Jack moved to the couch and perched himself on the edge, leaning his elbows on his knees and threaded his hands together as he watched the girls, nervously.

The meta crisis began to pace, never removing his eyes off of either Rose or Donna.

"I need a name." The meta crisis said quietly after 10 minutes of tense silence.

Jack spared a quick glance to him and nodded his head. "I agree. Any ideas? Can't be John smith, it would raise too many questions." Jack had turned his eyes back to Rose, carefully watching for any signs that this wasn't going well.

The meta crisis gave a nod before sitting beside Jack on the couch. He looked up to Rose and Donna before speaking again. "You think Rose would mind if I used her name?"

Jack jerked his head to look at the man beside him before giving a smirk. "You want to go by Rose? That could stir up all sorts of trouble." Jack said trying to refrain from laughing.

The meta crisis glared at him. " No, you insatiable flirt. Tyler. I want to be called John Noble Tyler. John for the Doctor, Noble for Donna and Tyler because of Rose. I am a bit of all of them." The meta crisis explained. Jack stopped laughing and gave John a meaningful look.

"She is different than before. I like to believe she is getting better. You would definitely need to ask her first but I'm rooting for you. It's a nice name." Jack said smiling at John.

"Yeah well Rose and Doctor remember?" John said. Donna let out a slight gasp causing both of them to snap their attention back to the girls. "Come on Rose." John muttered sliding closer to the edge of the couch.

"How long has it been?" Jack asked. His fist were clenched tightly together trying to keep himself from worrying.

"About 15 minutes. Not sure, time sense isn't too good, not enough time lord." John said but he quickly stood up as sweat started beading on Rose and Donna's foreheads. Jack stood up with him and watched closely for any signs of distress. After a few minutes of carefully watching them, both of them sat back down.

"I really hope this is working." John muttered as he rubbed his hand down his face and sighed.

"Think so. I mean if Rose couldn't help or wasn't able to help then she would stop and say so. She isn't careless with others just herself. I'm more worried about the effects this is going to have on Rose. She's not invincible. Don't know how much you remember, hell I don't even know what she all she told the Doctor but she can die." Jack said softly.

"I remember her time with the Doctor. When I was created the Tardis unlocked them, on my end only, the Doctor is none the wiser. But for whatever reason mine were unlocked, rather it was because I am a different person or so I could save Donna, I don't know. Rose was...for lack of a better description, harsh. She wouldn't tell him much, told him about her family but she never got into Bad Wolf." John said.

Jack nodded and after a pause he spoke. "She almost died, not to long ago, I put her on desk duty and she has been pissed ever since. I admit, it might have been a tad overprotective but someone has to because she is reckless with herself, very reckless with herself." Jack said scrubbing his face with his hands. "When it comes to saving others, she won't hesitate in sacrificing herself. Especially when it comes to the Doctor. If she could take away all his pain, I honestly believe she would even if it meant she dies in the process." Jack said.

John nodded with a smile. "But that just means underneath it all, she is still very much Rose Tyler."

Jack smiled and opened his mouth to speak but a whimper cut him off.

Jack and John both stood up and moved quickly to the girls. Rose was drenched in sweat and a pained expression on her face.

"She needs to stop." Jack said fearfully.

"I know but we can't pull them apart. We could kill one or both of them." John said as he carefully watched them. His thoughts going wild in trying to find away to get Rose to stop but Donna opened her eyes first.

"Grab her." Donna whispered as both of them collapsed to the floor, leaving Jack and John scrambling to catch them. Jack lowered Rose to the couch and John lowered Donna to the floor.

"What happened?" Jack asked as he checked over Rose.

"Donna seems to be fine but I think they are just exhausted." John said softly after he finished looking over Donna.

"We are fine. Just tired. Rose was out before she ever left my mind. That woman needs to learn to sleep more." Donna whispered as she, with John's helped moved to the couch, gently lifting Rose's head and sitting down, placing Rose's head into her lap. Donna absent mindly smoothed away Rose's sweaty hair from her face.

"She did it." John said proudly. Donna gave him a small smile and nodded, then closed her eyes to sleep.

A couple of hours later, Donna woke up but she hadn't moved from the couch, choosing to sit with Rose and fight away any nightmares that may come about.

"What happened exactly?" John asked from the chair on the other side of the coffee table. Jack was sitting at the other end of the couch, with Rose's feet in his lap, fast asleep.

"I saw her mind. She didn't hide much from me and I didn't pry either but we were walking through each of our minds. Rose fixed my mind easily enough but she made sure I knew how my control center worked and the telepathic stuff, my shields and all that. I told her that could wait till she wasn't exhausted but she wouldn't listen anyways. I saw a lot and I understand her so much better and you know what? I don't blame her at all for being the way she is." Donna said harshly. "It's not my story to tell but if I could get to that other world that lot would be destroyed."

John raised an eyebrow but nodded in agreement. "She didn't tell the Doctor much. I hope that after today she will open up a little more maybe heal more."

All of a sudden a young blonde stepped off the lift and rushed towards them. "Mum?" The young girl yelled.

Rose jumped up almost instantly and scrambled to her feet, glancing around the hub before laying a glare on the girl. Rose had woken Jack in her haste to get off the couch and he was staring at Rose in confusion.

"Whats wrong?" Rose asked as she stepped forward. Donna and John stared wide eyed at the blonde.

"Wait. Jenny?" John squeaked.

Donna rushed forward and wrapped Jenny in a tight hug. "How did you survive?"

"Nothing's wrong mum. I just hadn't seen you in a few days." Jenny said smiling a similar tongue and tooth smile at Rose over Donna's shoulder. "Aunt Donna. It is so good to see you again. I regenerated. Part Time lord, Part Badwolf. I don't change my looks." Jenny said still smiling.

"But... What?" John asked looking between Jenny and Rose as Jenny stepped back towards Rose. "Mum?" John asked sounding utterly lost.

"I was there. My DNA was placed in the machine before you appeared, she is biologically mine and the Doctors." Rose explained.

"Wait. Who's that?" Jenny asked pointing at the man that looked like her father.

"He is a clone. A two way meta crisis. I'll explain it all later but he isn't the Doctor just looks like em." Rose said. "Mickey!" Rose yelled suddenly before turning back to Jenny excitedly. "There's someone I want you to meet!" Rose was practically bouncing by the time Mickey rushed into the hub.

"What?" Mickey asked looking around.

"I want you to meet my daughter. Mickey meet Jenny. Jenny, meet your uncle Mickey." Rose said smiling so big it looked like her face was going to split open.

Mickey's jaw fell open and his eyes widen to the size of tennis balls. "Daughter? What?" he stuttered.

"She was created in a machine but biological she is mine and the Doctor's. You're going to love her. She is fantastic." Rose was talking so fast it was hard to understand her but Mickey heard enough.

"That. That is amazing." Mickey said flabbergasted. Jenny couldn't hold back anymore and rushed forward wrapping Mickey in a tight hug.

"It is so great to meet you. Mum has told me so much about your adventures." Jenny squealed and jumped up and down before tugging Mickey down the hallway towards the kitchen talking a mile a minute, her voice trailing off the further down the hallway they got.

Rose sank back into her seat, the little bit of energy she had gained faded quickly, leaving her exhausted but all of a sudden Jenny appeared and grabbed Donna and John pulling them towards the kitchen, saying how she wanted to get to know them all better and tell them all about her adventures.

"You alright Roise?" Jack asked with a yawn as he snuggled closer to Rose.

"You know. I think I am." Rose said smiling at Jack before she laid her head back and closing her eyes. It wasn't long before she fell asleep again with Jack right behind her. No nightmares anywhere to be found, Rose slept the day away.


End file.
